shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
News
10/25/10 - What the heck? Theme molestation ftl! :Seems Wikia has decided to modify our theme for us. Without consultation. Much lose. We're working on a fix. :-Shryndael ;03/02/10 - New People! :Seems we've had an influx of new people posting in the last month. Huzzah! :-Greenswitch ;02/12/10 - Still here! :I'm still here and still keeping watch! Good job on the posts, guys! :-Greenswitch ;11/19/09 - Lack of sleep and stuff :Life again keeps me away, but I am slowly going through the articles and changing out featured stuff. I've turned on a calendar mod and will be working on a how-to over the next week or so on it. Spread the word about the wiki! It's rather empty compared to how many things we have going on across ShC! :-Greenswitch ;09/01/09 - Life or something like it :Well, after a few months of absence from working on this and such, I have returned. Life has kept me away from the wiki, but entirely from WoW. I'll be going through here and checking articles and all of that as well as answering any questions left behind. :Update: I have redone the front page and included featured boxes. I've also made it so that it should load a bit faster for everyone (if they have an account, as ads will slow anyone down). Let me know what you think of it so far on my talk page. :-Greenswitch ;04/24/09 - Categories :Hey everyone, I want to clear up something about Categories; please refrain from creating different categories on your pages without consulting aJanitor first and having them go about the process of creating it and linking it. Also, if you are wanting to link your character to a different faction of your race, such as Wildhammer Dwarves or Reventusk Trolls, just denote it as such in your Wiki page for now and leave a comment on my talk page, I will go back in later and change your categories when they are all added and linked correctly. :-Greenswitch ;04/21/09 - WYSIWYG :The "What You See Is What You Get" (WYSIWYG) editor is becoming a pain in the ass. If you can locate the button at all on the editor panel, please leave WYSIWYG mode and create/edit your entries in pure code format. I'm honestly not sure what it looks like, or where it is, because my defaults did not give me the WYSIWYG editor, but switching will make it easier to effectively code steal and edit your pages without the glaring problems WYSIWYG is causing. :"The button to change between the code and WYSIWYG mode is a small little button on the far right of the button bar on the WYSIWYG bar. It looks like a black square with a blue line on the very top. It's in a group of three or four buttons." :Thanks, Xannivard! My advice to most of you is to press that button. :-Eberict ;11/19/09 - Lack of sleep and stuff :Life again keeps me away, but I am slowly going through the articles and changing out featured stuff. I've turned on a calendar mod and will be working on a how-to over the next week or so on it. Spread the word about the wiki! It's rather empty compared to how many things we have going on across ShC! :-Greenswitch ;09/01/09 - Life or something like it :Well, after a few months of absence from working on this and such, I have returned. Life has kept me away from the wiki, but entirely from WoW. I'll be going through here and checking articles and all of that as well as answering any questions left behind. :Update: I have redone the front page and included featured boxes. I've also made it so that it should load a bit faster for everyone (if they have an account, as ads will slow anyone down). Let me know what you think of it so far on my talk page. :-Greenswitch ;04/24/09 - Categories :Hey everyone, I want to clear up something about Categories; please refrain from creating different categories on your pages without consulting a Janitor first and having them go about the process of creating it and linking it. Also, if you are wanting to link your character to a different faction of your race, such as Wildhammer Dwarves or Reventusk Trolls, just denote it as such in your Wiki page for now and leave a comment on my talk page, I will go back in later and change your categories when they are all added and linked correctly. :-Greenswitch ;04/21/09 - WYSIWYG :The "What You See Is What You Get" (WYSIWYG) editor is becoming a pain in the ass. If you can locate the button at all on the editor panel, please leave WYSIWYG mode and create/edit your entries in pure code format. I'm honestly not sure what it looks like, or where it is, because my defaults did not give me the WYSIWYG editor, but switching will make it easier to effectively code steal and edit your pages without the glaring problems WYSIWYG is causing. :Anybody who figures out how to leave WYSIWYG, please tell me how to tell others a method out. Cheers. :-Eberict ;04/16/09 - Tutorial! & other junk :A basic How To on writing articles for the wiki is up! Go to find it. If there are questions or problems with page creation and formatting, leave a message on my User Page and one of the janitors will see it (and hopefully help). Now that the tutorial is up, it is time to spread the news! Tell your friends about the wiki, and have them contribute, :). We're officially open now. :-Eberict ;04/11/09 4.08AM - Logo's and skins and templates, oh my! :I've imported the skin from WoWWiki and made a few changes to it, more on the way. A few new templates have been added and are going to be put into the tutorial that is being worked on by Eberict and myself (whichever of us gets it done first, ha!). For now, you can place the template Progress in your articles either by using the dropdown menu in the rich text editor or by inserting : :into your posts at the VERY TOP. It will come out like this : :Happy posting, all! :-Greenswitch ;04/10/09 - Booooo! :New banner up thanks to Eberict and yours truly. Also, the skin is pretty much the same used on WoWWiki at the moment and I am working on tweaking some blues to reds and other little changes. :-Greenswitch ;04/10/09 - Shadow Council Wiki is...two days old? :Working on a template and messing around with the skins, if you see some rather odd looking articles pop up, or you notice that things have moved around, do not fret! I will have things looking snazzy in no time. Just give me a few days (i.e. the weekend) to have things churned out! :-Greenswitch ;04/08/09 - Shadow Council Wiki is Born! :Day one! Copied from the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki, which copied from the Moon Guard Wiki, which copied from the Earthen Ring Wiki, the Shadow Council Wiki is born! Plenty of work and re-editing await on this perilous quest. :-Eberict